Yggdrasil
by Wolfic
Summary: Its branches extend to the Heavens. Its roots within the land. Its bark can quell any raging flame. Its very existence is that of the new world of Erion. [Mercedes X Ingway]
1. The Attic

**Yggdrasil **

**By Wolfic**

It wasn't the grandest of rooms, and yet, at the same time, it wasn't the shabbiest of rooms either. Of course, that wasn't saying much, considering the fact that the room being referred to, wasn't really a room, but rather, an attic. But despite such a title, it did not contain the appearance of such. No spider webs clung from the corners, no dust settled on the floors, and no objects of various sizes and shapes were strewn across the floor in an unshapely manner. Rather, everything was placed in a welled organized way.

If one were to open the door to such a homely place, their eyes would first wander across a red armchair, settled in front of multiple items ranging from antique clocks to well engraved chests. Next, they may spot the table covered by a white table cloth, off to the left of the chair. A large phonograph was situated upon that table. And then finally, if they were done trying to figure out what other objects were placed across the room, their eyes would finally rest on the two book shelves nestled next to each other. Both of which were situated to the right of the armchair.

They were both large, wooden bookshelves with two shelves on each, which rested many thick books, some standing, others on their sides. It was hard to imagine what stories lay within each book. If one were to take a tentative step to examine the many different colors of books, their steps would stop short as to avoid stepping on the purple book that lay on the floor, its cover, recently touched.

This recently placed book would probably then bring to attention of the other six books that lay upon the wooden floor, each with the impression of being recently read. The books were of various colors, ranging from blue to green to black and even to gray. Various titles were proudly displayed on the covers and with just a simple touch one would soon be pulled into the magical world that each book would withhold, drawn in by the smooth words that flowed off the pages.

But considering the objective of the new comer to this attic, they would not know which book to begin with. So putting this into consideration, this new comer would instead gather all of the scattered books, to get a better look at each individual title. And while this person may be gathering the books, they may then notice, the opened red-violet book near the armchair, and the two books untouched hidden underneath the red armchair.

Carefully pulling these two new titles from under the armchair, and closing the opened book, one would then begin glancing over the new found treasures. Under careful inspections one would then realize these books too contain spectrums of different colors. After randomly picking up a book, which in this case, contained the color of forest green, and jumping onto the comfortable red armchair, the newcomer would then proceed to read the book. After glancing once at the title, **Yggdrasil**, and opening the book, one's eyes would then begin to take in the words, and lose oneself, to the magical world where fairies and valkyries once rode upon the air, and an undying love that can exist, even after death.


	2. Prelude

**Yggdrasil**

Its branches extend to the Heavens

Its roots within the land

Its bark can quell any raging flame

Its very existence is that

of the new world of Erion

**Prelude**

Erion was truly a magical land of fantasy. Everywhere, one may look; they would see the large varieties of land that Erion consisted off. From the fiery lairs of the Fire Kingdom to the snow capped terrain of Horn Mountain, there was truly a great serenity within the land. However, no place was more beautiful, more radiant, then Ringford, the home of the fairies.

The land of the fairies was once a ethereal land, with its alluring surroundings all due to its over abundance of phozons. However, ever since the Incarnation of Fire, Onyx, visited Ringford, everything had erupted into flames, reducing the once beautiful land of Ringford, into a barren land of ashes. And now, ever since the rebirth of Erion, Ringford, was no longer the same.

Due to the Cauldron, there are now no longer any phozons left in the world to sustain Ringford. No longer did the forest possess its unnatural radiance. No longer did the enchanting fairies fly over the land. It had become a new land of its own. However, despite these setbacks, Ringford had not lost its glory. It was still very much the land of the Fairy Queen, Mercedes. The World Tree was living proof of this.

Indeed, it was truly a spectacle. Right on the very spot that Mercedes returned her name as a result of defeating the Inferno King there sprouted a large tree. This massive tree was all that was left of Mercedes, and was a constant reminder that even in death, she shall still live on.

It was truly a sight to behold. The tree's long, thick branches seemed to extend up towards the heavens, as its roots were rested deep within the land that supported it. A sparkling red jewel lay affixed among its long roots. The very presence of the tree provided a calm serenity to its surroundings. But this was not the most interesting thing about this particular tree.

Near the bottom of the tree rested the most intriguing part of the World Tree, and that was the body of a person. This person's soul had already gone to Endelphia, the Netherworld. And yet, despite this fact, the body did not display the grievous wounds that had sent him there firsthand. There were no bloody gashes or deep cuts upon this body. It was as if, this person had simply chosen to rest up against the smooth bark of this mystic for a deep slumber. Long ample branches had encircled the arms and waist of the body from behind, as if the tree were holding him in a tender, loving embrace.

This person was once known as Prince Ingway of Valentine. And now, at long last, he could finally meet his love once again, just as he had promised in that dank sewer where they had first properly been acquainted with each other. Now, in the newly reborn forest, the two could finally enjoy the peace that was rightfully theirs so long ago. Now, and forever.


	3. Chapter 1

**Yggdrasil**

**Chapter 1**

A loud rustling noise resonated throughout the forest as two hasty figures leapt out from the leafy cover of the bushes. Not taking the time to speak or stop, they continued their quick sprint across the grassy forest floor. These two beings were of short stature, and were dressed in a black cloak with stars emblazed across its fabric. Both wore green colored hoods and a black handkerchief across the lower portion of their faces to conceal their mouths.

Indeed, it was safe to say that these individuals were unique in their own ways. However such could be deciphered considering the fact that these two beings were not human. Humans, yes, they once were. However they, along with the countless others of the lost kingdom of Valentine had been cursed into the form of beasts. Most of these "Pooka" as they have long been since called, have tried to live their lives in peace, while gathering the magical coins of Valentine, which would ensured their human forms. However, not every soul in Valentine was pure, and not every soul was untainted by sin.

Those that possessed wicked thoughts and resorted to malevolent acts lost their beast forms and in turn, gained another. A form that was well suited for their everyday deeds. And it was since then that these new beings have been referred to, as Goblins.

After Armageddon had ravaged the land, the population mostly consisted of Pookas, hidden throughout various locations among Erion, intent on living their lives as they once were. However, not every mind was spared from dark thoughts. And once more, the land contained Goblins. And that is where these two particular Goblins come into play.

These Goblins were overjoyed with the feeling of freedom. No wrathful specter of their king bound them with his shackles of commands. No wing bearing Valkyries would pierce their sides with their spears and no graceful fairies would aim their bow at their chests. Indeed the taste of freedom was addicting. And with this new freedom, they saw fit to sift through the land for what ever valuables the land bore.

As they continued their spirited run through the greenery, they finally reached a vast clearing. It was then that whatever was left of their breaths were stolen from them. The magical land of Erion was a land of fantasy. But never had such a sight been witnessed before. There in the wide space was a massive tree, which leaf bearing branches that seemed to grace the sky. However, although the tree meant little to them, there was something of about its presence that left off a chilling feel of caution. Nonetheless the duo carefully took a tentative step towards the large spectacle.

After glancing around quickly to make sure no arrows would pierce their hearts or elf swords which would cleave their flesh, they hastily began to examine the tree. The tree by itself was a grand sight. However, despite its grandness, it failed to interest the two for more then two seconds before they began scouring the area.

Splitting up, one Goblin went around examining the tree while the other went to examine the odd shape that was strapped to the tree. Upon further expecting that shape revealed itself to be a person, a man of fair complexion and graceful looks, with clothes fit for a prince. The face was an unimportant sight, and the very fact that a body was strapped to the tree did little to bewilder the Goblin's mind. For what truly captured the Goblin's attention was the sheathed knife that hung from the man's side with its large bejeweled hilt.

All it took was one meaningless glance at the large blue gem on the hilt to excite the Goblin into action. "Oi! Get over here!" The Goblin shouted to his acquaintance. Quickly rounding the corner the other Goblin stopped to glance at his partner questioningly.

"What do you want?" He asked with a faint hint of annoyance.

"Check this out." The Goblin said pointing his finger. As the other Goblin's eyes followed the trail from his partners finger to the object he pointed to, he finally saw what his partner pointed out. However, the mere sight of a dagger did not excite this Goblin into as much of a frenzy as his friend. After all, they were Goblins. They already carried an over abundance of knives on them, all of them poisoned as well. However after carefully scrutinizing the body, his eyes latched onto the sight of something even more interesting.

"Who cares about that. Did you see what is below the body?" the Goblin pointed out.

"Below the body?..." the other Goblin repeated. Glancing down he finally realized what his eyes had missed. It was hard to deny it that this prize was no ordinary object. With abnormal red sheen, it was obvious to tell that this object was none other then the jewel of the netherworld, a Psypher crystal.

Unsheathing his knife to begin the process of prying loose the jewel, the Goblin quickly found a poisoned blade tickling his throat. Turning towards his companion he looked at him in inquiry.

"You didn't think I would let you get first claim to it? I was the one who saw it first." The Goblin said, his eyes blatantly daring the other Goblin to make a move. Finally lowering his knife in defeat, the other Goblin backed away and proceeded to work on freeing the knife instead, leaving his partner to claim his "rightfully owned" prize.

First he attempted to pry the knife loose with his hands, but the branches that entwined over the body prevents him easy access. So he took out his knife and started sawing at the root. But alas, even as the poison seeped into the bark, it did nothing significant. The branches still held on quite stiffly. It seems that even his partner had no luck with freeing the Psypher jewel, as his partner had resorted to stabbing at the tree in frustration.

With both of the Goblins going back to rapidly sawing at the bark they tried desperately to free the branches. However the tree, though silent and still, was sill resilient in its defense. "OI!" One of the Goblins shouted to the other. "Are you having trouble?"

"Yeah, this branch is really tou-" The word was still warm on his tongue before he was horribly silenced. Glancing down at the now protruding arrow extending from his chest he gave his partner one disbelieved glance before falling to the ground, his very life leaking out of him.

Turning around quickly, the other Goblin glanced around frantically, his blade pointed at all directions. However the Goblin did not even get the chance to voice his fear, as his tongue too was silenced as a blazing scarlet fireball streaking across the open glade, striking the Goblin squarely in the chest and engulfing him in flames. The swiftly spreading flame did its job efficiently as the Goblins body was burned to ash in the wind by the flames. And as the ashes blew away, the ethereal phozons, softly glowing purple gently floated along with them.

With the two Goblins killed and reverted to phozons, two lithe figures emerged from the bushes. Both of these two new figures were scantily clad women. Both had pointed ears and wore black and brown leather boots. One of the females was dressed in green with her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulder. Strapped to her back was a green quiver of arrows and clenched tightly in her fist was a bow. Her companion was dressed in purple with short pink hair. Although nothing was strapped to her back, she did carry a large wooden staff, with a face protruding from its bark. However none of that was what was most interesting about these two angelic women. What truly was interesting were the petite, delicate wings that hung off their backs. The archer's wings were a alluring turquoise while her companions was a stunning purple.

With both of these newcomer's appearances, their beatific face were twisted in disgust as they glared at the spots the Goblins used to occupy. As they neared a close proximity of the tree, they both dropped on to their knees, laying their weapons in front of them. Not a single word escaped their lips as they continued their stare at the ground. And from behind, a small diminutive being emerged from the bushes as well, taking small quivering steps.

This new being was garbed in an earthen brown tunic and a long pointy hat nestling on top of his pale hair, with a red maple leaf dangling from the tip. A large bushy white beard occupied most of his face as his small brown shoes took more steps towards the tree. His tiny hands were clutched at his side, applying pressure to what seems to be a gaping red wound, which had stained his yellow pants red. However taking no notice he finally stood before the tree with both of his other companions on each side of him. Taking off his large hat and bowing deeply, he uttered a single phrase.

This phrase although short carried with it an immense weight of feelings. This statement was filled with relief, happiness, sorrow, misery, and hurt all mixed together in a storm of emotions. This very phrase however seemed to lift the hearts of everyone in the forest as the wind carried the phrase to the cloudy heavens. The phrase was simply this: "We are finally home, Queen Mercedes."


	4. Chapter 2

**Yggdrasil **

**Chapter 2**

Silence gripped the forest. It wisped throughout the trees and tickled the grassy floor. As it softly touched the sky it also gently caressed the three individuals who now kneeled before the massive tree that was located in the clearing of that forest. Their voices were stilled and their heads were bowed. All three were in deep mourning for their late queen. Amid the three, Matthew, felt the most sorrow. He has been especially close to the Queen, and now, as his heart lay heavy with grief, his thoughts went back to his last meeting with his queen.

"Go hide Matthew!" Mercedes commanded, as a flaming Vulcun burst from the flaming foliage. Quickly pointing her Riblam at the flying assailant, and pressing the trigger in one swift fluid motion, Mercedes shot off a red bolt of energy that hit the Vulcun straight on, knocking her out of the sky. Tilting the crossbow down, Mercedes let off another shot that caused the Vulcun to disperse into phozons upon impact.

"But Queen Mercedes..." Matthew started to say in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Matthew," Mercedes said, in a cheerful tone, "I'll be fine. As long as I have my mother's bow, I won't be defeated." she said with a confident smile. Turning her sight onto two nearby fairies, one being an archer, the other, a spellcaster, she addressed them in an authoritive tone that held no hostile intent.

"You two, look after him." She commanded them gently.

Both of them bowed simultaneously, and as if on cue, replied at the same time. "As you command, Queen Mercedes."

With that being said, Mercedes gave Matthew a smile before flying towards the raging flames that now laid the once beautiful forest into ashes.

"Queen Mercedes!' Matthew shouted at her retreating figure, but by then, she was already gone.

Done with his recollections of the past, Matthew got up off of his knees. However, he had barely took two steps before stumbling. The other two were suddenly alerted by this and rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" The archer asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Matthew said, as he steadied himself.

"We were instructed by Queen Mercedes to look after your safety. She would surely be most displeased if she were to see the state your are in." The spellcaster said.

Clutching his bloody wound, Matthew shook them off.

"'Tis alright. My body is old and weary. I only wish to die near my queen, that is all. I'm sure my body will allow to live until then, no matter how severe the wound. Matthew assured them. Then his demeanor changed ashe addressed his two protectors. "You two are still young, you can leave me and do what it is you both wish to do."

Not even taking a moment of thought before responding, the two fairies both rejected his offer.

"We don't have much time left as well in this world. A fairy cannot exist without phozons. And ever since the Cauldron incident,  
the land has been devoid of phozons." The archer said.

"But then why did you not take the phozons from the two goblins you killed?" Matthew questioned.

"We did not see the point in such a action. Why should we live for a few more moments, while our queen is dead, and you, who we were charged with keeping alive slowly dies? It would be disrespectful. It was better to let the land which gave birth to us, to have to phozons instead. We too, wish to die near our queen."

Smiling at the steadfast loyalty of the two last fairies of Erion, Matthew took an unsteady step towards the tree.

"This is all that remains of our beloved queen." Matthew said aloud, his voice containing heavy traces of grief. As his eyes wondered over the magnificant figure of the tree, his eyes spotted Riblam, nestled deep within the tree's roots.

"It Queen Mercedes's bow. Even in death she keeps it close to her."

It was then that Matthew noticed the presences of the individual who was held deep in the tree's embrace.

"Who is this?" Matthew wondered aloud, alerting the presence of the other two as Matthew examined the face of the individual. As they neared the body, they realized the face was of someone they did not know.

"Matthew, shall we get rid of this body?" The archer asked. as she took a step towards the body, ready to forecfully remove it from the tree.

"To believe that a stranger could be so close to the tree of Mercedes." The spellcaster said, as she too took a step towards the body, also ready to remove the immobile male.

"Wait." Matthew said, causing the two to stop abruptly and to turn towards Matthew in question. His face showed him to be deep in thought.

"I don't know who this man is, but he has a familiar presence to him, as if I have met him before. Let us leave his body. Whoever he may be, he must have been important to Queen Mercedes for her to embrace him so tightly, even in her death." Matthew said as he sat down next to the tree, a short distance from the male body.

"My body is tired, I shall take a nap. You two may do what you wish." Matthew said as he rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

Despite what may have appeared to be a simple statement of one's fatigue, both of the fairies realized the heavy meaning behind his words. Following Matthew's example the two both walked to different sides of the tree, each picking out an unoccupied spot before resting down against the tree, placing their weapons gently aside on the soft, grassy floor. Slowly, their eyes both closed as as they drifted off to sleep. As the three laid to rest, their thoughts all drifted away from reality.

Now in deep slumber, they began to dream. Within they dreams were the dreams of a better time. A time where they could live a life without strife. Within their dreams was a past without grief, a present of joy, and a future of hope. They all dreamed of the same things. They all dreamed of a time where war did not ravage the lands, and death did not taint the hands of the pure. What they all dreamed of was a land of peace. What they all dreamed of was, Erion.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

**by Wolfic**

**A/N: To be completely truthful, this file has been on my hard drive for sometime. I never uploaded it because no matter how much I edited it, it just never felt right. However, I have now decided to upload it anyways, and will made edits however necessary due to the responses I receive. I look forward to any criticisms.**

It was a quiet picture: a painting, a drawing, a sketch.

An ordinary moment in nature.

Beautiful, yet simplistic, a creation crafted not by mortal hands.

In such a picture were trees, tall and robust, with trunks solid and firm, while tiny green leaves lined their branches, like family of tiny mischievous Lilipats, clinging on out of joy and merriment.

The many animals present among the greenery accented the painting with life. Birds, blue feathered and light, perched on the branches of large looming trees, while squirrels, sporting coats of chestnut hues, clustered around near the bases.

And in a single moment, simple in itself, that splendid painting was destroyed.

A gloved hand burst onto the painting, clearing low branches out of the way as a young man emerged from the greenery.

And with the quiet gesture, the magic bled away and the picture was muddled.

The birds quickly took to flight, as the squirrels rapidly sought sanctuary in the tree branches.

A melancholic silence drifted from the trees and laid low among the soft strands of grass.

This intruder was tall and strong, with a body clad in black armor. His face angelic, framed by hair as white as the blazing core of the hottest flame and his eyes were red, majestic, and bled with surprised nostalgia.

And with his other hand, softly holding slender, pale fingers, led a young women of breathtaking beauty onto the scenery next to him.

This women was a startling appearance. There was a fragile, breathtaking beauty with her presence, and yet, curiously, her eyes beheld a steely flame among those calming blue depths.

"Do you know your way, Oswald?" Her voice was light, like merry birds drifting among the clouds in delight.

"Fret not, Gwendolyn. I certainly know my way. It is just that…." The crimson in his eyes swirled and mixed into a troubled frustration.

"What is it?" Gwendolyn drew nearer, closer to her husband.

"…..it's not the same anymore." Letting go of his wife's soft grasp, he took a tentative step forward. Standing still Oswald traced his red gaze over the trees, the grass, the sky, and the very forest itself.

"It is strange, Gwendolyn." He remarked, confusion tingling through his words. "The surroundings are certainly the same." He raised one arm at the scene before him. "The same trees, the same grass. Right here is the same spot where I would train with the blade for many troubling hours under the eyes of Melvin."

He turned, his eyes fixated upon his wife. "But it is not the same."

"I wanted to show it to you." He spoke quietly. "I wanted to show you my home, my family. Certainly, they were not the most caring of people. I can still recall their hateful remarks, the fear and disgust reflected in their many eyes. But they were family none the less. They accepted me when I was left at their gates. I knew that there was a great possibility that they did not survive Armageddon. But I thought that even so, I thought that there would be at least some sign of their presence here. But even the houses and the palace are gone. The bridge and the gardens are most likely gone as well."

The slender arms gently slipped around and held him closely. Light fingers trailed against his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you know, Gwendolyn? That when the fairies were happy they would dance? And when they danced they flew, with the sparkle of life in their wings and the happy merriment of their laughter trailing behind?"

Gwendolyn held him tighter.

"Did you know the palace was surrounded by flowers? Flowers that radiated with the joy of the forest itself?"

"They were beautiful, Oswald." Letting go, Gwendolyn turned her husband around so they were face to face. "Would it be better for you if we left?

He shook his head gently. "There is still one last place I would like to see."

And with their arms around one another they ventured deeper into the forest. Past all the emptiness and unsettling bareness that troubled Oswald, they walked on.

Till they reached a clearing with a tree so splendid and grand it snatched their breaths from them.

"This tree…." Gwendolyn began. "Was there ever a tree so grand in all of Erion?" And then she saw Ingway. "Oswald, there is a man tied to this tree. Oswald….?"

Oswald was silent. His wide eyes regarded the tree in its entirety.

And then he started to laugh.

A quiet and smooth laugh befitting of a stoic man of his nature bubbled and trickled from his lips.

"Oswald?" Worry was apparent in her eyes.

'I apologize for worrying you Gwendolyn. If possible I'd like some time alone here."

Gwendolyn gave him a look of quiet understanding before leaving the clearing.

Oswald stood closer to the tree.

"She's finally done it. That childish little brat of a princess has finally done it."

Getting down on one knee he bowed his head before the tree.

"Hello Mercedes. Finally you are queen."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**by Wolfic**

Yggdrasil was a tree so mighty and vast, that many could not help but view her as more than just simply that.

More so than a tree, Yggdrasil was also a symbol.

For Yggdrasil's kingdom, the forest that housed her, Yggdrasil stood as a symbol of peace and strength, as the massive tree's mere presence guaranteed protection to all under her reign.

For the select few beings that were privileged enough to glance upon her, she could've very well been a symbol of immortality. Through whatever unknown enchantments and sorceries imbued the tree, there was always vibrancy in Yggdrasil, one that would never wither or fade.

But for the tiny female Pooka, garbed in red silk, Yggdrasil was a symbol of the past, of things that were no longer there.

A kingdom that no longer exists. Fairies that no longer exist.

A dear brother that no longer exists.

And so she remained in Yggdrasil's presence, her small eyes fixated upon the young man that slept in the tree's embrace.

He was so peaceful there. There was none of that anger, that frustration that he had felt when he was alive, being forced to live as an outsider because of his sin, and forced to fight the world to achieve his goals.

Now he was simply at peace.

Behind the female pooka, her companion, a blue furred pooka, stood at a small distance away, far enough to give her solitude, but close enough to leap to her side if necessary.

Giving the tree one last sad look, the pooka looked away and glanced at her companion, her lover, with her eyes reflecting her troubled thoughts.

Leaving the leafy bushes, the male pooka drew near and laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter, Velvet?"

"What do you think he would say, Cornelius, if he saw me in such a state? Would he laugh at my foolishness?" She ran her gaze over her small body, so furry and beastlike.

Cornelius moved closer to her and smiled at her. "No Velvet. I dare say he would not. Rather I'm sure he would be proud. Proud to be the brother of sister who was willing to bear such a curse, in order to save Erion."

She smiled a small doubtful smile. "Would he really?"

"Indeed he would. Though he may object to my ever constant presence in your company."

Velvet giggled at that comment, a giggle that rang with such clarity and merriment it was like the ringing of tiny bells.

"He never did like you, did he?"

"I suppose not. But that's only because he loved you so much. Moody and aloof he may be, I'm sure his love for you was always present."

"Indeed," her gaze swept back towards the sleeping man, "Ingway was always mysterious, one could never get a glimpse of his thoughts."

Cornelius walked up to the tree, glancing at the man that was the sole reason for his rabbit like appearance.

But there was no anger in that gaze. No hatred or accusation. Only a small sort of contemplation.

"It's strange, isn't it Velvet? I never knew Ingway could show such an expression."

"Despite him being my brother, there was much of him I will never know." Regret hung heavily in her words.

"Do you wish to remain here longer, Velvet?"

"No," she gave her head a small shake "it will be fine, Cornelius. Just as he has left us to our peace, I feel it should only be proper that we leave him to his own."

And so, hand in hand, paw and paw, the couple left the woods, leaving behind symbols of times they would never forget.

Because while the tree may never age, the Pooka were just the same.

Small bodies that would never feel time's hold, the Pooka live just as the tree would live.

Inhabitants of a past world. Bearers of memories that no one would remember.

Beings of a past Erion.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**by Wolfic**

**A/N: It has been 3 years since I lasted updated this fic, far too long, in my opinion. So I forced myself to sit down, looked at my scribbles and finally finish. Because, out of the few stories with multple chapters that I have posted here, none has ever come close to completion as this one, and I feel that I at least owe it to my readers to finish, even if none of said readers are left. Much has changed over the years, such as my writing (for the better, I desperately hope) so I worry if these last few chapters would read differently than the previous ones. However such worries would only lead to more procrastination, so I'm simply going to publish and live with the consequences. Also, I didn't want to include an OC for this story, but seeing as how I had no way around it (this was what kept me from finishing), I put one in.  
**

His small paws plunged into the moist damp soil and wrapped firmly around the long green stem, easily unearthing the carrot from its earthy home. And though he knew it foolish to do so, he waited, paws unrelenting in their firm grip, eyes trailing the orange skin for signs of life.

But the carrot did not stir.

No eyes popped open in fright, no tiny mouth to squeal and squeak or legs to clamber and flee; the vegetable dangled still, lifeless.

But he wasn't surprised, because there was no more magic in Erion.

Much has changed in the years, no, _millenniums_, that passed. Swords have been exchanged for guns, wood and stone for metal. And magic, what took magic's place?

Did the residents of this new land even believe in such things?

Gone were the days of flight and fire, where people lived in the skies just as easily as on the earth, and tongues that savored ancients texts could summon dancing blades.

Gone were the days of the Pooka.

No longer could they wander amid the streets and shops, and live life as much as they could in their cursed furry prisons. Now, like magic, the Pooka became myths to be told and written; they were meant for shadows and dusty corners.

Yggdrasil, the World Tree, the greatest form of magic in this new world, had to be treated the same.

Forgotten and degraded. Scoffed at as nothing but petty tales.

And thus Darragh came to his job as the Keeper of Yggdrasil.

Though the tree's bark would never wield to any blade or flame, thieving hands and curious minds still worried His Majesties, and so they beseeched the Pooka for a keeper.

Worry had clouded their faces when they spoke, hesitation and apologies writ in their request.

His Majesties knew that hidden within their pretty words was an eternal prison.

The Keeper would be forever chained to the forests of Yggdrasil, never to roam the cities or explore the lands. To live as the land decreed. Time would be nonexistent; life, almost the same.

And Darragh, who cared little for this magic-less land with its cynics and iron lovers, gladly accepted.

Far into the forests, far from man's metal and machinery that stripped the greenery to build their homes and dull grey contraptions, far from their minds so that Yggdrasil remained nothing but a tale, was his home.

His was a simple life and the forests became his house, nature his provider. Days were spent maintaining his small cabin that he crafted from his own paws, tending to his crops, practicing with his blade, and traveling to the limits of Yggdrasil's domain to take in what he could of the ever changing world.

He had yet to encounter an unwelcome intruder upon his midst, but diligence was his creed.

With a sigh, he placed the carrot into a finely woven basket at his side before reaching to pluck yet another from the soil.

This one did not speak either.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**by Wolfic**

Years upon years of being in Yggdrasil's presence has honed his instincts to such a degree that he could easily tell if another had joined him in his home.

Day in and day out, he had waited for his first encounter, the first stranger to his home.

The first threat he would have to quell, the first friend with whom he could converse.

Was it anticipation that enhanced him so?

It had happened in an instant, the intrusion into his sanctuary. And that brief moment, like a drop of rain into a clear lake, told him all that he needed to know.

In a world without magic, the Pooka were silent. They lived underground in a bustling city that would never reach the eyes of humans. They traveled by portal, blue glowing circles of magical light, the very last bit of magic that they had.

Only a Pooka could travel to Yggdrasil so quickly.

From his garden he immediately dashed away, running among the trees, needing no path to guide him. Yggdrasil was his life and purpose; he knew the path by heart.

Deeper and deeper into the forest, he flew, wings for legs, air for his bone and flesh. His tiny heart roared in his chest, excitement spreading amid his veins, obligation to the tips of his fluffy ears.

He burst into the clearing and immediately noticed the two furry figures before the mighty tree.

Pooka, just like him.

And all he needed was to catch a glance of red fabric and blue fur to know who they were.

Immediately he knelt on the floor, his forehead bowed so low the whispery blades of grass teased his forehead with their soft caresses.

"Your Majesties."

Was that his voice? So unused, the sound had rusted away.

He could hear the turning of feet amid the grass, the movement towards him. He felt warm strong hands on his arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Darragh, there's no need for such formalities." Velvet's voice rings softly, as always, a soothing melody.

"After all, we were the ones who burdened you with this task." Cornelius added.

He shifts away, a putting a respectable distance between them. The lands and time may have shifted and warped and kings and queens were nothing but mere titles now, but Darragh would never relinquish his sense of propriety.

"Though times are different now, Your Majesties, I beseech that you allow me these small courtesies."

Cornelius glanced at Velvet who only smiled in return. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then, Darragh. It is the least we can do."

"My gratitude knows no bounds." He bowed, decorum stiff in his shoulders, trailing the bend of his waist, the tightness of his crossed arm. "Now I shall leave you to your business."

"There is no need to leave for we won't be long." Cornelius spoke as if they were friends, and perhaps to him, Darragh was just that. His Majesties were always the most caring of people. "We simply wanted to see Ingway once more before we departed on our journey." He glances at Velvet now, his hesitation evident. "You see, we have found a way to become human."

There was something akin to sympathy and regret in their expressions, and the hesitation makes sense. He wishes he could laugh it away.

But that would be improper, wouldn't it?

"Worry not, Your Majesties. I don't care for being human. And immortality is but a habit to me now."

Unease still pooled in their eyes. And he supposed it was to be expected. How many times had he heard his peers lament the loss of their humanity? How many times did they gaze upon the fortunate people of the land with sadness in their tiny faces? Even now he suspected they still carried hope in their eternal hearts. Were His Majesties no different?

"We don't know how long it will take, or if we will ever succeed, but we will try our best."

Velvet nears him now and he fights off the instinct to back away. His instincts tells him that he needs to hear this.

"I thank you, Darragh, for keeping my brother safe. I hope you can continue do so."

And he bowed, yet again.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**by Wolfic**

Sometimes, when all the plants, the onions and carrots, lettuce, turnips and peppers, have been watered, and the garden tended to by rake; when he has worked through all of his drills and exercises and his sword still swings with the same grace and fluidity of when he first crafted it, he would seek Yggdrasil for comfort. Finding a small nook near the base of the thick trunk, he would relax his back against the smooth wood and close his eyes.

Whether or not he actually slept never occurred to him, but sometimes if he lied still enough and unfurled his long thin ears, and the air stilled and the birds paused in their playful melodies, it was as if he could hear voices, cheerful and teasing. It was as if the tree were talking to someone.

As if Mercedes were talking to Ingway.

And their voices seemed so real, so alive, he couldn't help but wonder if the tree actually spoke to the man tied to it. But such matters seemed nonsensical and he would conclude it to be fabrications bred by dreams and fatigue.

He leaned against the bark, snuggling his shoulders into the dips and curves. Closing his eyes he placed his head against the wood and listened.

And this was what he heard:

"You know, there's always been this question that's bothered me for some time now."

"What?"

"When you returned your name, well, you became a tree, of all things, and then your roots came and picked up my rotting corpse and your Psypher, both of which are now entangled with you."

"Where are you going with this, Ingway?"

"What I want to know is, which did you go for first?"

"What?"

"Did you go for your mother's bow, the symbol of your right to Fairy royalty and the duties you were pledged with, or did you go for me, your love?"

"I don't believe this. Ingway, are you… jealous of a weapon?"

"Now I wouldn't go that far, 'tis a mere curiosity, nothing more. I know I love you very much Mercedes, after all I have no complaints about being tied to you for all eternity. But I'm sure I'm not the only spouse of royalty to question if my significant other would choose her people over her lover."

"…"

"You haven't answered my question. Which was it?"

"…"

"Mercedes love, though I find you adorable when you pout, I'd prefer words instead. You wound me with your hesitation. Perhaps I shall assume you went for your bow and I was a mere afterthought."

"I love you too, okay? Why don't you admit you just wanted to hear me say it?"

"Because that's no fun."

And though the sleeping Pooka couldn't see it, he imagined Queen Mercedes smiling, right before she went in for a kiss.


End file.
